Survive with Me
by Elcii
Summary: "The misfortune jutsu can take one's moment of tragedy, and transfer it to another person." Sasuke thought this would be the perfect justu to finally attain peace. He just didn't think he'd need to live with the last Hyuga survivor to keep alive.
1. Chapter1: through massacre

**Survive with Me**

**~Chapter 1: through massacre~**

"So this is Kabuto's lab, huh?" Suigetsu grinned as he inclined his head Jugo's way.

The unmoved male made no attempt to answer, still ignoring Suigetsu who was teasing him arrogantly awhile back. They were now standing in front of the gaping whole Jugo formed trying to smash Suigetsu's face in.

If anything, Suigetsu pondered, it was a good thing Jugo's monstrous strength could actually bring some good to their fruitless venture. Discovering Kabuto's lab will definitely please Sasuke.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen, that's Sasuke's job!" Suigetsu laughed heartily and took to looking in the lab without Jugo.

The taller of the two stayed outside, taking no interest in Suigetsu or the lab. He'd rather take this chance to savour his time away from the loud silver haired swordsman in quiet. A little pressure made its way to Jugo's shoulder; he turned to see a small black bird. It was unfamiliar to any bird he's ever seen in his life.

The small bird sang an eerie and almost tragic-like tune, as if it was commencing a ritual of its own. It sounded like it was getting ready for the coming of death.

The bird flew away a little after, leaving the miserable sound hanging in the air. Jugo stared after the direction it had gone to until Suigetsu came and shoved a scroll into his view.

"Jugo…"The usually talkative swordsman actually seemed at a loss for words as he placed the scroll into Jugo's hands.

Jugo read through the first few sentences. They shared a look and the orange haired teen nodded, acknowledging the power of the forbidden scroll.

This would help Sasuke more than they had planned.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had his eyes closed as specks of sunlight hit his face. If anyone were to see him, they'd never suspect all the turmoil and darkness that had already consumed his soul. He looked at peace on the outside, but inside he could think of nothing but destruction and revenge.<p>

Anyone would be able to picture a perfect prince just by looking at him. They'd imagine that he'd have the perfect family, and a flawless heiress girlfriend.

It almost made him laugh thinking of such things.

_Almost._

Hearing a bird perch itself on a branch near himself, he slowly opened his eyes.

It was black, and had silver eyes that glittered like pearls. It opened its beak and released the tune it had sung for Jugo not too long ago.

He found comfort in the melancholic tone and decided to keep the bird alive. The bird was luring him in, singing him wishes of the impossible, and the forbidden. He felt trapped in desire.

His trance was cut short, hearing his two teammates not too far away. They usually took their time, but telling by the sweat that trailed down their faces, they had rushed to get back.

Suigetsu and Jugo stopped to catch their breath, stopping right under the tree Sasuke sat himself in. Suigetsu took a container from his cloak and greedily drank from it. He was already dehydrated.

The bird chirped happily as it hopped onto Sasuke's shoulder, it jumped joyfully, like it was about to achieve something it had been longing for in a while.

Jugo's eyes widened at hearing the same unusual bird that he had hoped he wouldn't have to see again. The bird smelled of corpses and its eyes sparkled with malicious intent. To see Sasuke letting it sing for him was, in Jugo's opinion, a horrifying view in itself.

If Jugo could come up with a name for the tune, he'd call it the tune of death.

And it seemed to be Sasuke's favourite melody.

He jumped down gracefully with practiced expertise. "So? Did you find anything useful for me?" He sounded calm and uninterested, but both Jugo and Suigetsu knew he'd be pissed if they came back from a four hour trip with nothing.

They shared a look. Suigetsu nudged Jugo with his elbow, signalling for him to hand the scroll over to Sasuke.

Jugo hesitantly brought it out, taking a glance at the bird whose eyes glinted with delight as the scroll touched Sasuke's fingertips.

The Uchiha unravelled the forbidden scroll, activating his Sharingan to read the long document. Upon finishing, Sasuke could feel his palms sweat. He was drastically losing his composure as his heart started beating rapidly with utter excitement.

It hurt to breathe just thinking about the prospect, the possibility…. of his family and clan being revived.

It was the closest thing to reversing time and taking back everything that had happened to him. He'd get back everything Konoha took from him, his parents and maybe even Itachi.

He didn't know what to feel, and so he laughed. He laughed heartily, crazily, and overall just plain insanely. It was like he was cheating death itself!

Jugo immediately regretted handing over the scroll to Sasuke, but he knew it was too late to turn back.

Sasuke was set on bringing his clan back.

His laugh turned into a mere chuckle, until he finally settled into grinning like a fool.

"This is where our paths separate, Jugo, Suigetsu." Sasuke turned to leave, waving goodbye with a single flip of his hand.

Suigetsu spit out his water, sputtering incoherent words as he let his mind try to process that Sasuke had left their team just like that.

He didn't even say thanks for the goddamned scroll.

"That piece of Uchiha shit! What are we gonna tell Karin." Suigetsu face palmed himself.

Jugo silently looked toward where Sasuke had left. And he wondered just what would be in store for them now.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked through the forest, feeling elated with the current feeling of infinite power. He clutched the scroll in his hands, imagining just how great it will be to have his whole clan back again. Their legend would live, and he wouldn't have to endure with these burdens alone anymore.<p>

Abandoning his quest for revenge sounded like the most appealing thing in the world at the moment. Even if he had worked hard for it, suffered through all of it and had all this power, it meant nothing because nothing could bring back what he lost. This power he has can't bring them back.

This power is worth shit without his clan.

Finding a clear opening in the forest, Sasuke put down the scroll and rolled it out.

He summarized everything he had read, simplifying the consequences which seemed to sound like nothing he couldn't handle. Sasuke recited his summary out loud, wanting to hear himself recite the forbidden jutsu that would finally lead him to peace.

"_The fukou no jutsu can take one's moment of tragedy, and transfer it to another person. The other person does not have to comply with this, since he/she is specifically chosen by the jutsu. It will only go to a person who was in the most similar situation as you at the time of your tragic occurrence. Your burden will be living with the guilt of transferring the heavy duty of your misery to someone else."_

Sasuke chuckled at the terms. What weak conditions the creator of this jutsu came up with! Whoever the misfortune of his clan being massacred will go to, he could care less about it. He will probably never see the person in the span of his lifetime. It could be anyone in the shinobi world! Fuck guilt, it was a much less heavy burden than his whole clan disappearing right before his eyes.

He readied himself to activate it, reading the various complicated seals he had to perform to awaken its ability. His eyes set into his Sharingan, concentrating fiercely on every detail.

If this scroll ended up being a hoax, he'd burn the whole forest into ashes and go on a fucking killing spree.

The trick was to get all one thousand seals correct down to every inch of the scroll with one single execution. He thought of how impossible it would be if he didn't have his Sharingan.

Actually, it was almost as if the scroll was made solely for an Uchiha to decipher. It was sketchy, but Sasuke was far from giving a damn.

The seal instructions were black, hollow and reminded him of how empty of purpose his life has become. He could hear the symbols on the brown, tattered paper tauntingly whispering into his ears of failure. There were so many of them. His hands were shaking, so he decided to sit down, calming his body and mind as he breathed in and out repeatedly.

He heard a chirp to his right, and it sounded rather… impatient. The black bird followed him into the forest.

Sasuke threw a kunai in its direction in irritation, though it dodged with agility not meant for an average bird.

He ignored it and stood up once more. He shut out all the sounds around him and concentrated on his own thoughts, on the scroll laid out right in front of him, and the feeling of his pupils forming into the well-known shape of the Sharingan.

He was ready.

He wanted this.

He'd get his clan back.

"**Sharingan**!"

He started off carefully, chanting the symbols as he went along. For every symbol Sasuke performed right, it would turn bright red and would sizzle with smoke. He was only at 200 and he was already at his limit.

400.

He sweat profusely and put more chakra into his eyes. It hurt like hell.

600.

His hands were starting to cramp.

800.

He felt like passing out.

974.

His hand slipped, and his heart stopped. He corrected it hastily and sighed with utter relief when the scroll counted it as a right seal.

1000.

He felt his knees give out and he fell to the ground with a thud. He breathed in heavily, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a sigh. The black bird who had been watching so intently was now flying high in the sky, circling the area Sasuke was in with gusto. It swooped down and bit Sasuke's ring finger, drawing blood immediately.

Sasuke threw it off to the side, hissing profanities as he looked over the damage the bird had done to his finger. It wasn't too much, but Sasuke was beyond pissed. He was beyond enraged.

Nothing came out of his seal work. Sasuke expected a flash, or maybe a rift that would open so he could go to his life with his clan back.

Nothing, absolutely nothing. He was merely a child hoping for all these things he wanted but couldn't have.

"DAMN IT ALL!" He roared, clutching the scroll in his hands, ripping it into tiny, indistinguishable pieces. He used the Sharingan to burn it until nothing was left but ashes.

It started raining abundantly and Sasuke just wished he had not hoped for anything to begin with. Kami must really not exist. And even if he does, he's a cruel bastard who can't find anything better to do than to fuck with peoples' lives.

He felt a presence behind him, stopping his outburst immediately.

"Otouto?"

Sasuke held his breath in. He strained his ears to hear for that familiar voice through the hard patter of the rain. It sounded too real to be true...

"You'll catch a cold. Okaa san will be mad at you, but the blame will most definitely fall on me for not bringing you home sooner." Itachi walked over to Sasuke, with a red umbrella in hand.

Sasuke didn't make a move. He'd already forgotten how to breathe, and now he was at a loss for words. This was fake. It's probably some kind of genjutsu. It's not real.

"Not real. He's not real." Sasuke whispered under his breathe, tears threatened to fall and he tensed at feeling the rain stop because of the protection of his brother's umbrella.

Itachi crouched down and poked Sasuke in the head.

"Let's go home."

Sasuke let the tears fall freely, surprising Itachi immensely. Itachi ruffled his younger brother's hair, still bewildered of why he was crying.

He remembered that when he was younger he'd get annoyed when his brother would treat him like a child. But this time, he just didn't want it to stop.

Sasuke wiped his eyes and replied with a simple, "Yeah, let's go… aniki."

Genjutsu or not, dream or not, Sasuke would make the most out of this.

He walked alongside Itachi in silence. That is until curiosity finally caught hold of Sasuke and he just had to ask about the rest of the clan.

"So, aniki, how… is the clan?" It felt weird on his tongue, the words left his lips awkwardly because he was having trouble recalling the feeling of actually _having_ a clan.

Itachi's eyebrow rose in question as he pondered about his brother's unusual behaviour. He let it be and decided to go along with his brother's abnormal actions for now.

"The clan is as it should be. It maintains its high priority in Konoha and we are still the leading clan in the village." Such basic knowledge should not surprise his brother, but Sasuke's eyes seemed to glisten with excitement and nostalgia.

They ran for the rest of the way since they were a little far off from Konoha.

Upon making it to the gates, Sasuke paused, stopping Itachi as well in the process.

"What now, Otouto?" Itachi was not irritated, he was more exasperated that annoyed really. Sasuke was acting like he hadn't seen him in years. Somehow, his actions showed he wasn't used to being in Konoha. He seemed to know nothing about their clan and Itachi senses a sort of unexplainable distance between them.

Itachi decided to analyze Sasuke a bit further, thinking more about this matter wouldn't hurt. He was just really concerned about his brother's well-being. His chakra signature did not change, so it must be him. Even so, keeping an eye on his otouto would be the safe choice at the moment.

Itachi walked off towards the direction of their part of the village, the Uchiha compound. Sasuke trailed after, hesitating, anticipating what would meet him there. His parents? Could he really face them and act normally? He was too excited to think of anything else.

Sudden loud cries of horror could be heard to their right.

"Massacre! A massacre!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Could his clan have been massacred again? The thought made him sick to the stomach.

This is not a genjutsu, nor a dream, it's a _nightmare_.

Itachi took hold of Sasuke by his shoulders, signalling for him to get a grip on himself. Sasuke was as stiff as a tree and seemed to be losing himself. But a single question racked his mind. If Itachi is still here, who massacred his clan?

Itachi talked with one of the villagers and confirmed the situation. His composure faltered a bit before he ran back to Sasuke to relay what happened.

"Sasuke, this is no time to be losing your senses. There has been a massacre of one of the other clans here in Konoha. They were held in high regards as well, almost equal to that of our clan. This is an important matter."

_It will only go to a person who was in the most similar situation as you at the time of your tragedy._

Sasuke's breathe hitched, the consequence. It was happening right here in Konoha. Out of all the places in the Shinobi world it had to be here? Was there actually someone who had a past as similar to his here in Konoha that they had been specifically chosen?

It couldn't be.

Sasuke hesitated following after Itachi. He was headed in the direction of the massacre and Sasuke wasn't sure whether he wanted to know who the person was. Would he feel guilt? Would he feel the need to apologize and fix things?

_I'm not a savior. I won't be anyone's savior._ Sasuke had made up his mind long ago. He couldn't care less about the person who was now suffering the fate that was once his.

But he was still curious. And so he mustered up the energy he had left to pump chakra into his feet. He ran the rest of the way there, seeing a huge crowd around the compound.

Sasuke could hear a faint chirp from above. It was the black bird who bit him, who was there during the seal activation… and now here as well? It flew away, but it dropped a piece of paper from above. It landed in Sasuke's hands.

It's a part of the scroll. Had he missed a piece when he used his Sharingan to read? Impossible!

But it seemed that was the case because there was one more condition to this jutsu.

"_You must keep the person who your misfortune has gone to alive. If they die, so do you."_

He wanted to scream. He was now forever linked to this person. He needed them alive or all his work would go to nothing!

He gripped the piece of paper into his hands tightly, drawing blood from the palm of his hands. His knuckles turned snow white.

He did not sign up for this bullshit.

"Sasuke, the massacre was of the Hyuga Clan. We must report this to Outo san immediately." Itachi made a move to head back to their compound until Sasuke asked for the inevitable.

"Who's left of the Hyuga Clan?" Sasuke whispered in a clipped tone.

Itachi was caught off guard, who's left he asked? How did he-

"I asked who's left damn it!" Sasuke yelled out impatiently. He didn't want to lose his temper in the presence of his brother. Not when they had just reunited but… this was too much for him.

Itachi looked towards the compound, and then looked towards the sky. It was a dark, dull, and empty gray. The rain emphasized how tragic this moment was for Konoha. It looked like a play, with the whole setup of a miserable dreary setting. How distasteful of Kami to be amusing himself in this way.

Itachi turned back to Sasuke.

"Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the… _former_ Hyuga Clan."


	2. Chapter 2: through nightmares

**Survive with Me**

**~Chapter 2: through nightmares~**

Hinata could feel the beat of her heart. It was rapid, lost, confused…but most of all, scared.

Her heart was there, but she didn't feel any more alive than her now dead relatives that surrounded her.

Blood soaked her body and her clothes. Her hair and skin were now stained in red. She was petrified and couldn't move at all. Her body shook violently.

She could feel herself losing it as she looked at her Father's head, which was turned in her direction. His eyes were gouged out; empty eyes looked back, unseeing. They were now dark voids that could see nothing at all.

It's the worst kind of death for a Byakugan user, knowing that a Byakugan user's pride comes solely from their "all seeing" eyes. The loss of their eyes is beyond dishonourable. It is equal to being removed from the clan itself. Neji showed no mercy, taking Hiashi's eyes out with not a moment's hesitation. Such was a ninja who had been trained to ignore his emotions and his conscience.

He's an ideal killing machine.

"_Hiashi was just an ignorant old man, holding onto traditions that would soon lead to the ruin of the clan. The birdcage seal was a joke, he merely felt more power from looking down on us branch members. He couldn't see anything at all. Even with the Byakugan… this man was as good as blind. He was hungry for power, and it influenced the clan. You were all blind to what was truly happening to this pathetic excuse for a clan. This, Hinata, is the Hyuuga Clan's fate." _

Neji's voice echoed in her mind, repeating itself over and over until she had to hold her head to keep her sanity. She screamed for as long as her lungs and throat would allow. She could taste blood, feeling the soreness of her throat made her swallow in pain.

Feeling the impact of everything, she let all the tears she was holding in spill freely. She doesn't want to cry, she doesn't want to feel the reality of her loss, of her life that fell apart in mere minutes. These tears prove that everything is real, and that she won't be waking up anytime soon to find that this is all a nightmare.

The pain is real, the blood, the loneliness. It is through cruelty that Neji left her alone.

He just wants her to suffer.

She sobbed into her bloody hands, not caring that her own sister's blood was now smeared on her face. Her back hit the wall as she slid down, collapsing like a puppet that had lost its strings.

Hinata lifted her head as her blurred eyes took in what was left of her clan, she couldn't see well through her tears… not that she wanted to anyway. She took a better look at the wooden structure that used to be full of tranquility, peace, subtle happiness and contentment that everyone in the manor enjoyed. It made her heart hurt immensely.

Were the kind words he had told her before lies? The way he treated her like a sister, that was a lie too? He hated her enough to keep her alive, the only one alive.

He wants her to suffer, and once she's done suffering, he'd just come and kill her.

The sliding door to her left was open; Neji had left it that way. Cold wind blew in and Hinata felt like it was freezing time itself. Nothing was making sense to Hinata anymore. She has no future, and now even her past doesn't make sense. She is stuck in this one moment that is real, the massacre of her clan.

"_Come after me when you believe you can match my ability. We'll see, between the two of us, who is more fitting to continue the Hyuga legacy anew. This is your fate. Do not ignore it, or I will come and kill you myself. There is no need for two Hyuga leaders in the Shinobi world."_

Silent tears fell from her eyes. She felt numb. He should have just killed her too.

"Why…You're so cruel, Neji nii san…" She let go of her senses, already feeling faint from the mayhem that would repeat itself in her head. She dropped to the floor, unconscious from the trauma.

She'd rather not wake up at all.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was fucked.<p>

He told his brother to go ahead of him, taking his time to list his options. To think about what the hell he should do now. Sasuke wandered to a forest nearby, just on the outskirts of the village, cussing his head off.

He can't just see his family and clan the way he is now. He won't be able to feel true happiness if he keeps thinking of the fact that it can all be taken away if this Hinata Hyuga dies.

What a sick joke! He should have known there would be more to this jutsu than just "feeling the heavy burden of guilt". He was elated; he rushed in because he wanted to have his clan back. And in exchange, he is now stuck with an eternal burden. He punched the closest tree, leaving a dent in it and causing his hand to bleed.

Sasuke made up his mind, even if the thought itself displeased him greatly; he has no other choice. He will not lose his life because of one girl. He'll make sure this Hyuga girl stays alive. He'll make sure this girl will survive with him, even if it means taking her into his clan himself.

Itachi's suspicions only developed at having his brother shoo him off like that, enraged and frustrated. If anything, Sasuke would have loved to be the one to tell their father of the situation.

He'll find out what it is, no matter what, he'll ensure his brother isn't in some kind of trouble. And if it turns out Sasuke is the one causing trouble, Itachi will make sure he lives up to the consequences. Itachi is an anbu member. It won't be hard to just follow his brother on his little "venture".

Itachi didn't like the idea of invading his own brother's privacy. Though it is necessary he finalize that his brother isn't doing anything that could harm himself, or the clan for that matter.

Itachi then witnessed his brother's uncharacteristic cussing.

"_Oh… what language you've developed Outoto." _Itachi mused inwardly.

Sasuke then took to running hastily towards the direction of the local hospital. Itachi's quick and calculative mind came up with a conclusion; it makes sense… it makes absolute sense. Why else would he go to the hospital right after what happened? The only thing there that can possibly concern Sasuke right now, at this specific moment, is Hinata Hyuga.

She is what everyone is talking about. The concern of the whole village is now laid on her. But to see Sasuke cuss because of something that happened to a Hyuga…

If Itachi's theory is correct, Sasuke will have a lot of explaining to do.

Sasuke figured she'd be at the hospital. When the massacre happened to him, the first place he woke up was there. And if the jutsu is as legit as it sounds, maybe she'll be located in the same room as he was in before.

Sasuke could recall it like it was only yesterday, Room 305, third floor, on the south wing of the hospital.

Upon arriving near the hospital, Sasuke commenced a simple seal that summoned a small snake.

"Good. I still have Orochimaru's abilities." Sasuke still has the power he attained from before. It's a good thing, because if he knew that he'd also be losing all the abilities he worked hard to get, he'd have another profanity session in the forest.

It slithered up the walls, a thing only a ninja snake trained in expertise could do. Sasuke gave it a nod to signal that it enter through the window. It complied, taking some time to judge its surroundings so it could relay it back to its master.

Just as he'd suspected, Hinata Hyuga is unconscious and sleeping. Sasuke concluded that at this point, she'll be fighting traumatizing nightmares of the massacre.

Nightmares that could kill her in her sleep if she doesn't have the will to fight back.

Sasuke hurriedly jumped from the roofs of each floor, making it onto the third floor with ease. The snake had already spread acid on the window, melting it in mere seconds. It's easy access to Sasuke now.

He hopped in, taking in the profile of the girl he'd have to spend the rest of his life to keep alive. Her hair was spread on the pillow, dark, midnight blue locks that appear to have lost its shimmer. Dry blood could be seen in between strands of her hair. The hospital nurse didn't even bother to wash it out properly. The damned nurse had been scared of the blood born from a massacre.

The same happened when he ended up in the hospital. No one would go near him, they'd just whisper about him, within hearing distance.

They pitied him, yes, but they were too afraid to help. They didn't want to get involved with such a tragic child. They spread around lies about the massacre being a "curse". They couldn't care less about the last heir to a fallen clan.

But, if Sasuke is right, this time it'll be different. He realizes that she is about his age, 15? 16?

And then it hits him that she'd been in his class long ago. She was the girl at the back, the quiet and soft spoken little girl with short dark hair. He didn't care about her at that time, though they both came from prestigious clans, they had never met properly.

Maybe they had met once or twice… he just couldn't recall at the moment. Not that it matters, he is here to ensure that she stay alive. That's all there is to it.

He analyzed her porcelain skin, drained from colour. Her lips were dry, but remained a light hue of pink, similar to that of the colour of Sakura petals. She was sweating profusely, moaning a bit from pain as she winced in her sleep.

The nightmares have already started.

She clutched the hospital bed sheets in torment as she breathed in heavily. Sasuke activated his Sharingan in a flash, moving her bangs to the side to clear her forehead.

He touched his forehead to hers, feeling the heat from her forehead against his put him in distress, this isn't good. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she winced in her sleep.

"Damn it." Sasuke muttered under his breath. He concentrated on the feel of his forehead on hers, on her pain and how he could release this from her mind.

This is a strong genjutsu she's in. Her chakra fluctuated violently, causing him to panic.

He remembers a complicated genjutsu breaking ability his brother taught him long ago, it's a kind of therapy that has to be repeated within some amount of time. He focused his chakra to her forehead, entering it through her skin and into her brain as it mingled with her confused and warped chakra.

If he does this wrong, he could possibly kill her in the process. His chakra stabilized hers as they reinforced their ability to move correctly. Her chakra stopped its irregular movements, holding onto his for support as they tried to stabilize themselves. She stopped whimpering, settling down to breathing heavily instead.

He breathed out in relief. It's working. He just has to stay in this position for a few more sec-

"Outoto? What do you think you are doing to the Hyuga?" Itachi was right, his suspicions were right as always.

Sasuke will not get away with this.

Itachi hopped from the window and into the room, noticing how Sasuke got in by melting the window. Sasuke was desperate to get in.

Sasuke moved his forehead away from hers, causing her chakra to stabilize itself in a hurry without his chakra's support.

"Aniki." Sasuke was at a loss for words. What excuse could he possibly come up with for being here? What excuse could he come up with after his brother caught him putting his forehead to hers, a girl he barely knows?

"If you were in a relationship with the Hyuuga, you should have said so. Your hurry to come here, your distress and swearing upon finding out about the massacre shows just how much attachment you have for this girl. That intimate position you were in does not help your case, Sasuke."

Sasuke, too disoriented to reply, kept silent.

"Bring her to our compound once she wakes up, I will inform Outo san and Okaa san of this matter." And with that, his brother dashed out the window, leaving no time for Sasuke to argue.

"Fuck." Sasuke sighed in exasperation and frustration. Great, now all of Konoha will think he's in love with the girl who just had her clan murdered. Itachi just had to play the responsible big brother in this situation too.

But, Sasuke contemplated, this won't be too bad for him. If his mother and father accept her into the clan, it'll be easy as cake to just keep a watch on her there. This is better than any other scenario.

The problem was to convince Hinata to come with him to the Uchiha compound.

But she's probably never talked to him in her life! And now he's asking her to pretend to be his girlfriend? To stay in his compound until the day she dies of old age because his life is on the line if he can't keep her alive?

That didn't sound too persuasive.

But leaving her alone for even one night could be dangerous. The genjutsu releasing therapy will have to continue or she will be finished off by the nightmares that are challenging her will to live. The fact that her will to live is close to nonexistent definitely does not put Sasuke at ease.

He feels she no longer has the strength to put up a fight, the strength she needs in order to stay alive. She probably gave up the moment the blood of her clan had spilled before her eyes.

She'd rather be dead now that she has lost everyone, now that she has lost everything.

Sasuke could tell, that her chakra clinging onto his desperately means she's looking for someone to save her. She's looking for something to live for.

When Itachi had left Sasuke after the massacre, he made sure Sasuke would hate him, despise him immensely so that he could live with that sole purpose in mind.

Will she want revenge as well? Will that be her purpose to live now that it's the only thing she can possibly set her goals upon?

Sasuke made a move to stand up from her bed, but was stopped by her hand as she held onto his with a tight grasp. His eyes narrowed at her unconscious action.

Maybe she does want to see another day after all.

And that's when he saw it, a mark on his finger where the bird had bit him. A yin mark tattooed on his right hand's ring finger. Sasuke took a closer look at her left hand and realized she had one of yang.

His tattoo is slightly faded. His immediate assumption opon seeing this is that if this symbolizes their connection, it would be logical to think that this tattoo will tell him in what state of health she is in. His is a faded black, and yet her tattoo is clear and white as snow. He's healthy and alive.

She is the one in danger, the one who is dying.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he ripped his hand from her grasp. He knows what the yin and yang symbols mean.

She is his darkness, the one who will bring him down with her death. Hinata Hyuga is the eternal curse hanging over his head, never to be rid of. It irritated the hell out of him just thinking about how now his life depends on this single, feeble and dependent girl.

He found humour in the fact that he seemed to represent the light in this curse. He couldn't care less what happens to her! If anything, Naruto is the only person he knows who would suit this role. He's absolutely nothing like that idiot. How can he possibly be her light when he himself would rather leave her alone as she is now?

He then heard the door creak open from behind him. Sasuke tensed, wondering who it could be. Is it a friend? The anbu could possibly be here to question her too…

A whack to his head told him otherwise.

"Wha-"Sasuke stopped his flare-up immediately, meeting the eyes of his own mother. They were dark, unmoved, and resolute as she frowned in displeasure.

He froze completely, too shocked to really say anything, even when she looked upset beyond belief.

"Sasuke Uchiha, why would you hide this from me? You promised you'd tell Okaa san everything, right?" She pulled his ear warningly, and then sighed, already tired from nagging. Mikoto decided to head to Hinata's bed instead.

She sat down with grace and politeness, making sure not to disturb Hinata. She then took Hinata's hand in both of hers, stroking it softly as if she were touching a new born baby.

"Hinata…" Mikoto had a sad look to her eyes as she called upon Hinata's name with familiarity. Her eyes knitted together the longer she stared at Hinata's sleeping face. She started to tear up thinking about the agony Hinata had to go through. She pulled out a white handkerchief from her pocket as she dabbed her eyes, whispering words of comfort to the unconscious girl.

Sasuke could feel his throat dry up. He swallowed the lump in his throat, croaking out words he thought he'd never use in his lifetime ever again.

"O-okaa-" His voice went muffled as Mikoto threw her arms around his head, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"It must be hard for you, ne?" She stroked his head lightly, pitying her son for the misfortune that happened to his "girlfriend".

Tears trailed down his face. He was caught off guard, shocked to the point where he wasn't even aware he had been crying the minute he saw her.

He clutched tightly to the back of her dress, feeling the warmth he'd been longing for ever since he started sleeping through the nights alone. She's real; the beat of her heart against him told him he could believe every second of this.

"My my, when was the last time I saw you cry? You must really love her." She whispered, unbeknownst to the fact that he doesn't give a shit about the girl she now thinks of as family.

He didn't know whether to laugh or to just cry some more. She'll never know that the true reason is because she had been dead just until yesterday. And now she is back, alive and still exactly the same as he remembers.

Maybe he'll actually have to thank the Hyuga for giving him an excuse to cry into his mother's arms. He almost forgot what it's like to be happy. His range of emotions before had varied only from resentment to insanity.

She let go, taking a look at her son's face with sympathy. "Let's bring her home, shall we?"

Sasuke wiped the tears from his face, vowing that he'll be stronger with restraint when he sees his father and his clan. He's cried enough for the day, any more would be suspicion worthy. And to be honest, crying really isn't his thing. He felt childish for losing his composure when just earlier he had tried to prepare himself to see his mother, father and clan again.

He felt hesitant in calling out to his mother, wondering if she will vanish because he had taken a dream too seriously. But he knows. He knows very well that the woman before him is real and living.

"Kaa san." He wants to get used to calling her like this.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll talk to the nurse downstairs and convince her to discharge Hinata from the hospital. We have medical care at home, and her case will just get worse if she's alone here, ne?" She took a moment to look at Hinata. Her eyes showed some kind of endearment towards her, but it was hidden when she looked back to Sasuke.

"For now, we are the closest thing the poor girl has to call family. I'll reassure to the nurse we'll bring her to the Hokage tower once she wakes up and is stable." As much as Mikoto had tried to hide it, he could tell his mother had trouble keeping her voice straight. What is Hinata to her?

Sasuke took a second to collect his thoughts. He turned to Hinata once more. Sasuke looked at her now peaceful expression, and wondered just how chaotic it must be in her mind right now.

It didn't surprise Sasuke how long it took his mother to return. It took a few hours, and she came back smiling tiredly.

"Gomen, they told me to go to Lady Tsunade before the process to get Hinata discharged could even begin. I had a long talk with her, and I'm sure she'll have one with you too. But things are settled, and she's coming home with us." Mikoto motioned for Sasuke to carry her, as she exited to the hallway, assuming Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to take his "girlfriend" with him.

Having thought of what his mother had just said, he looked towards Hinata, who was now soundly asleep.

"You'll survive with me, whether you like it or not." He then picked her up bridal style, not caring that she was still in her hospital gown, and looked towards the window.

"Fuck." The window is still freshly melted from the acid…

He'll have to pay for that shit later.

* * *

><p>They walked silently down the streets of Konoha. It was already night time and the streets weren't so busy. They are lucky, had there been a lot of people, they would have been swarmed by questions about Hinata and the Hyuga Clan. Mikoto started to explain how they'll introduce her to the clan once she wakes up and has had time to recover.<p>

"And so, when she wakes up, you have to be by her side. You'll have to take her into your room to stay for a while, and I swear on Kami's name if you do anything indecent to that girl I will disown you."

Sasuke grunted, not knowing that his mother could threaten him so openly. Is this the relationship they have now? Yes, she may have scolded him as a child, but he didn't think she'd treat him like a hormone driven boy even now that he's already sixteen.

Besides that, Sasuke did not oppose to sharing a room with Hinata. This is just the opportunity he needs to continue the genjutsu breaking therapy. This will make it easier to keep her alive during her nightmares. It will also give him some time to convince her to pretend that they do have some kind of relationship so his Clan won't question him. If they find out that it's all a lie, just as his mother had said, they'd disown his ass without hesitation.

As they set foot on Uchiha grounds, Sasuke stopped to marvel at the compound. It's just as before, with added buildings here and there but overall it's still the home he remembers. Memories of his childhood and dreams he had cultivated here flashed through his mind. And to think, just a few days ago he was planning on how to destroy all of Konoha. His heart swelled with contentment, even though his stoic expression showed none of it.

Most of the clan members are already asleep, and the others are likely out on missions. His father, Mikoto mentioned, is at a meeting with the elders of Konoha. His brother, on the other hand, is out on an S class mission, which didn't surprise Sasuke in the least.

Hinata grasped the front of his shirt, shivering as she snuggled closer to his warmth. The wind was quite frigid, and he'd forgotten he took her from the hospital with only a thin hospital gown to keep her from the cold.

"Sa-su-ke." Mikoto pronounced every syllable with a threatening tone. "Why, may I ask, is she still only wearing her hospital gown?" She had only stopped to look back now that they were at the compound, and seeing that Sasuke hadn't even bothered to wrap her with any of his clothing made her feel like whacking him all over again.

She sighed in defeat, had she not taught him how to treat a lady? Is she failing as a mother? Already exasperated with telling Sasuke of his faults, she took to telling him she'd dress Hinata herself, and then he'd be able to pick her up when she's done and head to his room.

After setting Hinata down on the bed in his parent's room, Sasuke sat himself down on the wooden floor just outside, basking in the moon's light. The breeze passed him, strong and cold. It was like the breeze was taking all of Sasuke's torment and anguish away with it. This will probably be the first time in a long time that he'll be able to sleep in peace.

Mikoto slid the room door open, revealing Hinata who was now wearing a dress. It was a light lilac colour, and hugged her curves, yet it was still a bit loose. Her shoulders were left exposed, and black straps peeked out, showing that she was wearing a black tank top under. Mikoto smiled, noticing Sasuke linger his gaze on her.

"My, maybe I dressed her up a bit too nice? I'm a bit worried leaving her with you now." She teased.

Sasuke grunted again as Mikoto laughed. He picked Hinata up again, but remained in front of his mother, not really wanting to leave the sight of her.

Mikoto smiled understandingly, placing her warm hand on Sasuke's cheek. "Everything will be fine."

Sasuke made a simple nod, not really sure what to say to that. Of course, she had been talking about Hinata. But inside, he gave it more meaning than initially intended. It sounded like she was telling him he won't have to go through pain ever again. He held onto his mother's words like a life line.

And with that, Mikoto quietly slid her door closed. Sasuke slowly walked away, with Hinata in tow.

He stopped a few steps after.

"Where the fuck is my room?"

* * *

><p>It took him awhile to remember his room long ago, but he gambled on his guess that it might still be his room right now.<p>

He didn't hesitate to open the sliding door. He was sure that if the massacre had not happened, he wouldn't have changed his room location.

He was right, though it does not look like he recalls. Last he remembered there had been dinosaur stuffed animals and toy blocks on the floor. His walls used to be green, but now they were a light grey. His curtains were black, and they must have renovated the room to become bigger. He had a drawer in the far corner, next to his wide window. It was neat, with a few scrolls here and there, but overall it was okay. He had a jounin uniform hung up on the wall. So he decided to become one, huh. Weapons that also hung on the walls glinted from the dim light that was entering through the window. He liked it.

But just as he'd suspected, there is only one bed. He laid Hinata on it, and went to search for a futon under his bed.

Nothing. He wasn't surprised either. As if he'd ever let anyone sleep over, unless he had invited Naruto before and let him sleep on the cold floor to die. It sounded much like something he'd do anyway.

He closed his eyes as he placed his hand on the back of his neck in frustration. If he has to share a bed with her too, he'll just feel like suffocating her with one of his pillows.

He heard her whimper, her breaths were getting deeper, more desperate. She's having nightmares again. Sasuke rushed to the bed, sitting on the side of it as he placed his forehead on hers once more. His right hand was placed near the left side of her face, while his left arm was bent so he could support his weight.

He clicked his teeth in annoyance, finally taking in that he'd have to do this for a few more nights. And it wouldn't be just once every night, he'd have to wake up whenever she has nightmares just so he can commence the therapy for it.

Her chakra was moving violently, hitting her brain as they damaged her mind in the process. This nightmare is worse than the one he encountered in the hospital. He exerted a bit more chakra, sharpening its level of accuracy so it could move as he willed it to.

It was working well, perhaps too well.

He heard a squeak from under him.

The minute he opened his eyes, clear white eyes stared blankly in return. They widened upon seeing his pure black eyes returning her look of shock.

Her mouth opened, yet no sound had escaped from her lips. She was too shaken, and it seemed she was trying to find her voice as her eyes bore into his with utter confusion. She swallowed, getting ready to scream.

She woke up too soon. Sasuke wasn't expecting her to wake up just yet, not until sometime next week had been his initial guess.

He got over the shock quickly as he hastily clamped his hand over her mouth, "Don't you dare make a sound, Hyuga."

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank my bestfriend, <strong><em>saucekaay<em>**, who is also serving as my Beta Reader! You saved this chapter from a lot of mistakes. I'm very lucky to have you Selene! ;A;

Reviews? Questions? Suggestions? I'd be happy to take them. :D


	3. Chapter 3: through deception

I'm back! Sorry for the wait..ehe…

I'd like to thank:_ el H.H, Aki666, nina, risen truth ruthless lies, imorin, mackyli, tatoo26, sunnyseaforever, violet404, ImCutePoison, Drasonz, Francis, umnia, ruler of dragons, ArtWolf, Kanra-Kaoru, __pisceanchic101, Rianan D' Halmsu, CFA09 and lilmaimas_

Thanks so much for taking the time to review, read, and wait for this chapter XD

* * *

><p><strong>Survive With Me<strong>

**~Chapter 3: through deception~**

Sasuke had maneuvered his body so he could hold her still while keeping her mouth shut. He used his right hand to hold her arms above her head as she struggled in his grasp, while his left hand was tightly clasped to her mouth. He was now on top of her, frightening her further as tears spilled from her moon like eyes.

He gritted his teeth, thinking through exactly what he'd have to say to stop her resistance completely.

Sasuke leaned near her ear and whispered in an unsympathetic snarl, "Your clan, the massacre of your clan was real. The reality, the loneliness that will soon pierce your soul will devour you until you voluntarily become a monster. None of it was a dream, believe that now. Don't question if it was real or not because it very well damn was." His grip on her wrists tightened, remembering how many nights he had to sleep alone. He thought about how many mornings he had to wake up, with no one and not a reason left to live. No purpose to live his life out happily.

He'd stop her with the pain of accepting her fate, it was cruel to use this way, but Sasuke held no mercy for the broken doll whose life had shattered into tiny, indistinguishable shards. He couldn't, not when his life was on the line because of her.

The death of this girl will end everything he's strived for. His life has just begun, and with her death it will end just as fast as it had come.

She started sobbing, warm tears continuously falling one after another onto his pillow that was dry only moments ago. He could hear her muffled cries under his hand.

A flash of himself at seven, crying during the night came to life before his eyes. Her eyes were like reflecting mirrors, and all he could see was himself.

He let his hands slip away from its constricting hold on her.

His mind went blank. Just moments ago had he wanted to rip the girl's mouth off. But now, he just didn't feel like doing anything at all. He felt like getting away from the sight of her. The sight of her reminded him sorely of himself.

It pissed him off.

He got up slowly, standing up from the bed with his back to her.

She turned to her side as her body shook, hugging herself as she receded into a fetal position. Her whimpers pierced into Sasuke's ears. Should he have felt sympathy? No, he'd lost that feeling long ago. This feeble girl will not be the one who will change that.

More than anything right now, more than anyone in the entire Shinobi world…

He hates her the most.

"You were having a nightmare, and I just saved your worthless life. If you want to get stronger, if you want revenge, play along with whatever I tell you to do." He sneered, looking back at her. She wasn't planning on responding, but Sasuke realized she wasn't retaliating either.

Maybe she does want revenge. Maybe she'll fall into the darkness just as he expects her to.

Sasuke set his back to the wall and sat down, crossing his legs as he took to staring at the glowing moon instead. Her sobs could be heard while he blankly looked out the window, his stoic expression dominating his face once more.

He doesn't feel like sleeping anymore.

Light was soon filling the corners of his dark room. After Hinata had fallen asleep from fatigue he changed into a plain black shirt and gray track pants. He did not sleep, choosing instead to silently listen to her cries until they quieted down into small and desperate breaths. He felt like strangling her, he hated and loathed that she was reminding him of his past, of his seven year old self.

He stood up from the floor and walked to the right side of the bed, seeing her curled up and sound asleep. He glowered at her, wondering how in the hell she could sleep when she was the one with the massacred clan. It bewildered him how he was the one who couldn't sleep instead.

Great, the day hasn't even started and he's already ticked off by her face alone. She looks nothing like a spoiled heiress. With the obvious red rims around her eyes and her skin a dull white the girl might as well jump into a coffin already.

But oddly enough, he found himself staring. Why, out of all the people in the Shinobi world, had the massacre gone to this fragile girl?

Her eyes slowly opened, a light lavender peeking through her long black lashes. Sasuke tensed, wondering if she'd make a move to scream again.

She looked at him, with dead and hollow eyes as she stayed laid down on the bed, still slightly into a curled position. Hinata started tearing up, but she clenched her hands together and covered her face immediately, wanting to hide from the man in front of her, from everything.

Sasuke frowned promptly, and grasped her wrist firmly, pulling it away from her face. She bit her lip and looked at him with desperate and lost eyes.

"Stop crying. I have to explain everything to you, unless you'd prefer finding out on your own." he gritted out in irritation, roughly pulling her up to her feet as she struggled to balance herself. She fell into his chest, her body still not used to moving after being unconscious for three days straight.

Sasuke grunted, feeling the urge to throw her off, but held onto her petite structure instead as she clenched the front of his shirt for support. He'd have to make her trust him in order to make her do what he wants.

She whispered incoherent words before realizing her throat was dry and sore. She swallowed, wincing at the pain as she tried to push herself off of Sasuke. She wobbled like a newborn chick and ended up sitting back down on the bed.

Sasuke sighed in frustration, waiting for her to say what she wanted to say. Signs of his impatient nature showed clearly.

"W-why did you let me survive…"her voice came out hoarse, and she bit her lip, trying hard to hold in fresh tears that were building up from her already sore eyes. She looked up at him, not caring that she had no idea why Sasuke Uchiha, of all people, would help her out. The only thought that kept circling her mind was why she was still alive when there was nothing waiting for her, no one to welcome her home. There is no where she can call home.

Sasuke clenched his fists together. 'She's just as weak as I expected her to be, how pathetic.' But he chuckled in reply to the first words he was hearing from the girl. Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the almighty Hyuga Clan. The same girl that holds his life in her hands is this weak willed being.

"You can only help yourself Hyuga. Death is the last thing that will bring you and your clan peace. Now tell me, it's revenge you want, right?" he inclined his gaze her way, with nothing but the intention of bringing her down into the darkness.

In his imagination, black snakes were coiling around her, engulfing her in false resolves and visions. They will slither over her eyes and blind her from the truth. Even with the "all seeing" Byakugan, she won't be able to see anything at all. She'll be stuck in an eternal abyss. Hinata will go through the path he once went through. It's the only way she'll be able to live, and in return, he'll survive through her suffering.

"Neji nii san…"she clutched the bed sheets tightly, showing her knuckles turn snow white in the process. Tears finally streamed down her cheeks once again. Malice was laced in her tone, as soft and gentle as her words may have sounded Sasuke knows she is holding hidden hatred for this man. It pleased Sasuke to no end to find that as innocent as she may seem, she can harbour feelings of hate too. She's just as human as anyone else.

Sasuke took a minute to think about the name she called out. He vaguely remembers that he once had interest in fighting the so called "Hyuga prodigy". Sasuke thought harder, racking his brain for any further information he can draw upon that single name.

His eyes widened upon realization. This must be one of the vital reasons why she was chosen to take on the burden of the massacre. She's part of the main family in her clan, one the most prestigious clans in Konoha. Not only that, but she had an overshadowing prodigy brother figure in her way. From Uchiha to Hyuga, from Itachi to Neji...from him to Hinata.

Their family histories are almost identical. Sasuke has no doubt that the jutsu could not have been mistaken now that he has pieced all the fragments together. This girl was destined to take on his misfortune.

For now, he'd have to explain their situation hastily, before any of the clan members wake up.

"Mikoto, my mother, is very...fond of you." Sasuke stopped to analyze her reaction. He needed to draw information from her reactions so he'd know what to say next.

Hinata actually looked up at him, with a tint of hope glazing over her tiny figure as she sat up straighter, wanting to hear more from him.

And that's when Sasuke figured out how exactly he'd catch her in his trap. She won't be able to stray away from him now.

"My mother wants to take care of you, but there is a condition. If you want a mother's love, if you don't want to live the rest of your life alone, follow everything I tell you to do. For now, what the clan knows is that you're my girlfriend. They think I'm...in love with you." Sasuke cringed at the thought, but kept his voice straight and firm. He does not know what it's like to be in love.

He doubts he ever will.

But Sasuke continued, pushing his thoughts to the farthest parts of his mind. If he were to think that he can't pull off pretending to be in love, he might not actually be able to.

"We have to be convincing to make them give permission for you to stay, even when not a hint of Uchiha blood is in your veins."

She did not reply, but was looking at him with a hesitant look.

"Okay..."she whispered.

Sasuke was taken back by her fast reply. He thought she'd at least hesitate and ponder for a little bit more before answering, but the mention of his mother seemed to make up her mind.

"If... If I do as you say, promise me s-something." Her voice finally sounded normal, with her light tone of speech ringing in his head for bit. It isn't annoying, not as much as he expected it to be. But her stuttering did bother him a bit.

"Train me. P-please train me." she looked at him pleadingly, desperate lavender eyes searched his dark ones, and he looked away.

He wants to say no. But even he has to agree that this would be the best case scenario. Hinata wants revenge. She wants to murder Neji with the same hatred he had harboured for Itachi not too long ago. Sasuke doesn't mind that she's consuming herself in dark and malicious desires. He wants her to suffer, after all.

His prime concern is keeping her alive anyway, and training will ensure that she will be able to protect herself in the future, on her own.

"Fine." he muttered under his breath, his answer barely audible. But Hinata heard it. And she didn't make any further sound than a simple thank you in return.

"I'm doing this for my mother, not for you." He wants to make it clear to her that she doesn't mean anything to him.

She made a small nod of understanding, looking away from him right after as her mind was already off of Sasuke and in another place altogether. She was thinking about how she would've reacted if the massacre didn't happen. She would have been blushing, repeatedly refusing this act of pretending to be in an intimate relationship with Sasuke.

But right now, it seems like such an insignificant and minor dilemma. She can only imagine it as a tiny island in the middle of an ocean.

She feels numb to everything. The heat that always rushes to her cheeks on an abnormal rate seems dormant, distant and just gone for the most part. She doesn't feel like Hinata. She doesn't feel like the Hinata Kiba can openly joke around with, that Shino listens to when she needs someone to talk to. She feels far from that now.

'Hinata Hyuga.' She repeated her name over and over mentally until it was losing its own meaning. Now even her name sounds unfamiliar to her. She really will lose herself, she realizes.

Reserved footsteps entered the room, and Sasuke recognized them immediately. The strong presence that always accompanied them allows Sasuke to distinguish who it is instantly.

"Nii san."

Itachi looked towards Sasuke, and then to Hinata, taking in her crushed stature. He looked away, his emotionless mask covering the wounded expression that only Sasuke had seen. The last time he even saw Itachi show an ounce of such an emotion was after he had massacred the clan. The glimpse of Itachi he thought wasn't real, when a single tear slipped from his brother's eye as he turned to leave, leaving him traumatized and alone.

Hinata too, after hearing Itachi come in, finally looked up. Her hollow eyes lingered on Itachi, a gaze of lost longing was present. It was like she was feeling something she couldn't quite express, and so she fixed her gaze on the floor, all emotion lost from her again.

What exactly is he missing here? Sasuke was really getting frustrated, seeing all these clues and yet they were not enough to tell him what he doesn't know.

"The clan's outside outoto, don't keep them waiting." Itachi took one last glance at Hinata, and then turned to leave. As subtle as Itachi tried to make it, it was obvious to his brother that this is far from Itachi's usual passive behavior.

Sasuke walked towards Hinata, grabbing her by her arm as he roughly pulled her to stand. She winced. She could finally stand on her own, but she didn't want to stand alongside Sasuke. Hinata was at least a good meter away from the Uchiha. It was sorely obvious she was uncomfortable with him.

Sasuke realized he was handling her wrong. From now on, they'll be pronounced as lovers by everyone. He can't risk any sort of suspicion, especially under his brother's calculative and sharp eyes.

He swallowed his ego and snatched her hand into his, mumbling a few profanities because they'll never succeed with such half assed acting. Her cold hands met his warms ones and Sasuke just felt like he was holding a corpse. He grasped her hand tighter, feeling the sudden urge to check if she's alive.

Her hand twitched in response, like she was still unsure of what they were about to do. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Sasuke knows the reason why she isn't responding to any of his actions. It'll take a while for her to figure out how to express herself when she is already so drained of emotion.

Yet it didn't take long for her to show emotion the minute Itachi came into her view. It irked Sasuke.

He's going to have to look into that more. Her connection to his brother is intriguing, but it is putting Sasuke in an agitated mood simultaneously.

"I swear Hyuga, if you can't pull your own weight in this plan I will throw you out of the Uchiha compound myself." It was a bluff of course, but Sasuke thought putting her into the fire would bring out a better "performance" out of her dead soul.

He felt her hand slowly return his hold on hers. She just made a contract with the devil. He grinned subtly, his dark bangs hanging over his face like a curtain. He's got her by the throat, right where he wants her.

* * *

><p>Itachi held onto his perfect façade of an unfazed individual, thinking about Hinata as he gazed at the growing crowd outside their household. The whole of the Uchiha Clan is here, and even their father seemed intrigued enough to put his clan leader responsibilities aside.<p>

The faint memory of a little girl clenching the back of his shirt came into his mind, and he realized just how much time has passed since he last talked to Hinata. It's unfortunate that this tragedy is what was bringing them together again.

It bothers him that he didn't know his brother had gotten in contact with her. That they have had enough contact to form such a relationship. It was far from convincing, seeing as Sasuke was never one to return feelings he isn't familiar with. It came as a big surprise that even his brother would one day show interest in the female species.

It may have been his guess that they are a couple, and thus forcing Sasuke to come out with the truth, but Itachi is more than skeptical now. Sasuke didn't even look concerned for her.

He'll found out what it is soon enough. The more he can understand about his brother and Hinata, the better.

* * *

><p>"Three days have passed as of now, Hinata sama… I'm sorry." Neji held his head in his hands, wanting nothing more than to run a kunai through himself.<p>

Neji has done it. He eliminated his own clan for Konoha. He left his team behind, he left Hinata behind. The impulse to check on her is hard to ignore, and he's far from being forgiven now.

He laughed dryly, knowing that he has changed Hinata for the worse. Will she come after him just as he had asked? Will she become stronger because of the dark path he has laid in front of her?

Kisame chuckled at Neji's state, "Oi, you going senile already Hyuga?"

Neji glared in return, not responding to the blue skinned man's tendency to bring up childish comments. Neji had only recently joined the Akatsuki, and it was already proving to be a shit filled experience.

He's repulsed by the thought of himself as an Akatsuki. He wants so much to just rip off this god damned cloak and go back to Konoha to care for his cousin. But this cloak resembling the appearance of a shinigami is glued to him now.

He remembers how hard he was training to become a prodigy. He needed a high ranked profile in order to be considered by enemy organizations like this. And it just so happened that he made it into the most heinous one of them all.

At thirteen years old he knew he had the raw talent, and so did the elders of Konoha. But he was still young, too inexperienced to pull off this task to its full extent. To take the Hyuga Clan on, with the bird cage seal as a constraint, made it hard to attain the skills he needed to destroy it.

The teenage years he spent showing Hinata how much he "hated" her were just mere attempts to push her away from him. She's the only one he really cared for, the only one that really mattered to him. It was because they were both innocent children. They never wanted anything that happened to them, and she was the only one that could understand that. But being a child living in bliss is far from reality. During the chuunin exam he showed the worst he could to her, in hopes that she'll hate him enough to be able to kill him when the time comes.

It's true she was scared of him. She kept her distance, avoiding eye contact and didn't dare to speak with him. But she never once learned to hate him. She kept forgiving him, over and over until Neji himself couldn't keep track of what his main goal was. He eventually grew closer to her, and now it hurts her more now that she has witnessed her beloved nii san kill their own clan. It wasn't supposed to hurt this much, it wasn't supposed to hurt Hinata or himself if they had only kept each other at a stranger's distance.

Because she is so gentle, he needed to hurt her. Hinata is too forgiving, and so he had to do the unforgiving. The massacre of their clan draws a fine line between them that he'll never get to cross ever again.

It pains him immensely. He thought harder about it, causing his head to pound and making it hard for him to breathe. Neji coughed roughly, dry air making it out of his lungs as he struggled to steady the unpleasant sounds coming from his mouth. He gripped his mouth with his hand, coughing a warm substance out. Neji pulled his hand away to take a look, and his eyes widened at the rich red blood that trickled down his palm.

He chuckled as a tear slipped down his cheek. He deserves this.

Neji then wiped his hand on his cloak, making the red liquid disappear into nothing as it blended with the already red clouds that patterned his jet black clothing.

He stood up and tipped his straw hat down, covering his face as he walked ahead of Kisame. The sun was beating down on them, bright and radiant. It may be the beginning of the day, but as far as he's concerned, it is the end of his life. His future is bleak and condemned now.

And there is nothing left to look forward to.

* * *

><p>Whispers and expressions of utter bewilderment danced throughout the compound. Sasuke stood in front of his clan, his father, his mother and his brother. His heart beat rapidly, wanting to burst out of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled in consistent deep breathes. It's an understatement to say that he is happy. All the eyes that resembled his were staring at him, sinking in this feeling of sheer elatedness. It's finally embedding into Sasuke's mind that all of them are alive.<p>

Fugaku, his father, gazed at Sasuke with a stern and calculative look. Sasuke promised himself he'd restrain such emotions. But he couldn't help but let the corner of his mouth curve into a content grin. He let the warmth of knowing all of them are alive sink in, like the satisfaction of a cold drink flooding down your throat on a scorching hot summer day. Each Uchiha face his eyes met would add on to filling his quench for family. His sense of loneliness is all of a sudden lost from him. Dark thoughts that always circled his mind were drifting out of his head like balloons into a clear blue sky. Familiar dark eyes from his clan looked on in shock as a tear fell from his unknowing eye.

The shock really is getting to him, he realized, wiping it subtly, as if he was just fixing his bangs. But everyone there saw it. They saw Sasuke Uchiha cry, which is one of the rarest things to come upon these days. The stoic son of the main Uchiha family would never let his guard down so easily.

But happiness, though it may feel unending, really is impermanent. Good things don't last long when you get caught up in them. The tiny hands that were intertwined with his brought him back down to earth. He feels his stomach drop all of a sudden and his chest tightens uncomfortably. He can die any day now because of this god damned Hyuga.

He clenches her hand in his tightly, earning a grunt of pain from the victim.

"I hate you." Strong malicious words left his mouth then, reaching her ears like an arrow to its target. She looked away from him, emotion finally starting to stir within her from those few words. It pleases Sasuke that he hurt her. She deserves it.

No one suspected anything of the couple. No one expect for Itachi. His sharingan activated the minute he saw Hinata wince. And because of this, he caught the words that had left Sasuke's mouth. He deactivated his Sharingan quickly, letting the bright red settle back into his natural pure black eyes.

"You've all been informed of the occurrence concerning the Hyuga Clan." Sasuke let the words roll from his tongue, feeling pride and power as every eye in the crowd was trained on him.

"I-" he stopped in his tracks, pondered his next few words and continued, "_We_ haven't been open about our relationship. This girl before you is the sole Hyuga survivor, and also, my lover." Whispers and gossip quickly sprung from the audience, but Sasuke definitely wouldn't give them a chance to disagree.

"If you think she will disgrace the Uchiha Clan and stain our name then you can think the same for me. If you wish to throw her out, like a stray cat, then throw me along with her." Itachi mentally applauded his brother for his fraud performance.

'Well played outouto, well played. You might have been able to fool even me.' But Itachi knows the truth. He knows very well that he couldn't care less about Hinata.

Fugaku cleared his throat, clearing a path for himself as every person in his way moved to the side in respect.

"This is too sudden, Sasuke. I don't want the burden of this gir-"Mikoto promptly whacked her husband, with the strength leveling that of a professional jounin.

He mumbled words of pain but was silenced completely by his wife whose face had distorted into that of a demon.

"Our son loves her, so we're going to accept her, okay?" She smiled sweetly, but obvious killing intent laced her tone as Fugaku swallowed every doubt he had about Hinata seconds ago.

He grunted and fixed his stature before saying," F-fine. Sasuke, if that's what you want then by all means do what you want. But if this affects the clan in any way I have the right to do away with the Hyuga." He left after that, with his arms crossed and the stone hard face he always has plastered on. Fugaku tried to seem already disinterested, but in reality he was very irked by how much power his wife holds over him.

He was also still very weary of having a Hyuga amongst his Clan.

Sasuke let his father's voice sink in. He let everything sink in to every part and fiber of his body until he could feel different emotions waiting to pour out. He wanted to shout to the Heavens that he had cheated God. His father is alive. This is his new life, his new reality.

Various members of the Clan stole glances at Hinata, some with pitying expressions while others were shown to be envious. But for the most part they displayed looks of shock and disbelief.

Slowly, the crowd began to disperse. Gossip was spreading fast, and soon all of Konoha will be informed.

Mikoto walked over to Sasuke and Hinata with a saddened expression spread across her face. She was close to tears as she held Hinata's hands in hers. Weirdly enough, Hinata's hands are colder now than they were when she was unconscious. She seems deader now than she was when she was on her hospital bed. Mikoto could not fathom why, but it grieved her further as the tears finally dropped from her dark eyes.

It's the first time she's seeing Hinata awake, and it's almost as if meeting a long lost daughter. Hinata is important to her, and so was Hinata's mother. Hinata's mother, to her, was her bestfriend. She'll never forget her bestfriend as long as she can feel and see the strong resemblance of her in Hinata.

But right now, this girl is not 's a body without a soul, gone without a hugged Hinata tightly, earning a slight sigh from Sasuke who was still confused as fuck. Hinata's hands slowly returned the hug, the love and attachment Mikoto was showing her was bringing out lost emotions in her.

She's just like her mother.

Warm tears sprung from Hinata's eyes, catching both Mikoto and Sasuke off guard. Hinata furiously tried to wipe them away, trying to smile in front of this lady who was caring so much for her. But she couldn't smile, and she ended up sobbing instead.

Mikoto pulled away, feeling her heart wrench at the sight of Hinata. She hugged Hinata again, saying so many things but at the same time saying nothing at all, because nothing can fix what she had lost. Nothing she says will bring back the hope in this lost girl.

* * *

><p>"Kisame, I'm going." Neji walked off, done arguing with his so called teammate about his venture back to Konoha.<p>

The blue skinned swordsman laughed, "You're too soft Neji. If the others hear of this they won't let it go."

"This'll be the last time, so spare me this." Neji hissed, glaring at Kisame with his Byakugan fully activated. The veins on both sides of his eyes tensed violently.

"Fine, fine. But I aint gonna wait forever, you got it?" Kisame sat on the floor, his legs crossed and his eyes glinting with amusement. Neji is not suited to be in the Akatsuki. But he's gotta admit, the kid's got spunk.

Neji sighed in relief, his Byakugan receding back to normal. This is probably the only time he can actually admit that he's glad Kisame is his partner. If it were any of the other members, they would not stand for it.

But for just one last time, he wants to see Hinata.

* * *

><p>Solemn faces exchanged looks while pondering just what choice of action they should go with. The group consisted of the rookie 9. Tenten, Lee, and Gai Sensei seemed to be in the gravest state. The usual lively and active duo was uncharacteristically distraught. And Tenten silently sobbed to herself, not wanting to believe that Neji was able to do this.<p>

Tsunade had arranged a meeting with everyone beforehand, relaying what the anbu had collected from the scene of the tragic massacre. Everything, all of the evidence, pointed in Neji's direction. He has a motive, the skill, and he is missing from Konoha. As much as Tsunade hated to admit it to them, they had been deceived.

"He'd never… he wouldn't…" Tenten tried to convince the rest out of thinking cruelly about Neji.

Kiba stopped her abruptly, shouting as he cut her off," Don't try siding with that traitor! Do you realize how much pain Hinata is in right now? And all you can think about is your bastard of a teammate!"

Then arguing ensued, causing the air in their meeting room to tense even more.

"Shut up, everyone!" Sakura was getting tired or everyone's bullshit, wanting to get to a solution that will actually help them. She had already made her point of being pissed off by driving her hand into the wall, shattering it into pieces instantly.

Naruto made a noise of frustration and stood up, making his way to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blonde teen, getting ready to aim one of her punches and embed it into his head permanently.

"Where else? We have to see Hinata chan! I heard Sasuke took her in."

"What?" Everyone looked at Naruto in shock.

He tilted his head to the side, wondering why they were so surprised. His eyes widened upon realization at what he had just said. Sweat started forming on the sides of his face as he slowly turned to find Sakura loom over him with intense killing intent.

They weren't supposed to release that info to them just yet. What everyone knows is that Hinata is with the anbu for questioning and treatment from the trauma.

Kakashi cleared his throat, finally closing his indecent Icha Icha Paradise volume which he surprisingly couldn't concentrate on at all. He found himself reading over lines and forgetting what he had just read the minute he finished. He was getting nowhere, and this troubled him immensely.

"No one is going to the Uchiha Compound."

"And why the hell not?" Kiba shouted, tapping his foot impatiently because he wanted so bad to just run to Hinata's side.

"We don't want to rush her. She's going through something serious, and nothing we say or do will help anything. If the Hokage deemed it helpful that she stay with the Uchihas, we'll trust in her decision."

Everyone let his assessment sink in. It's painful how true his words are, how this feeling of uselessness was creeping on them. They really can't do anything that will help her.

"When the right time comes, Sasuke will tell us."

* * *

><p>After having talked to Mikoto, Hinata could feel herself again. Emotions had seeped into her like a sponge absorbing water.<p>

Mikoto is so much like her mother that it pains her to be separated from her. She knows she can't always be by her side, because she's supposed to be at Sasuke's. But seeing her once in a while does the magic of bringing up her spirits, if even by so little, it's still something Hinata can hold onto.

Hinata retreated back into Sasuke's room immediately after the clan announcement, and after having talked to Sasuke's mother. Right now, she wants to be alone. She doesn't feel hungry, even when everything inside her is empty. She feels numb to such needs, she wants something else. Hinata feels this strong urge for something, but she doesn't know what.

Revenge.

She finds her mind circling around this word, and slowly, it seems to appeal to her more than anything else.

Sasuke had left her long ago, not talking to her the minute the clan had dispersed. He knows her will to live has increased, and that the chances of her dying tonight are low. When he doesn't need to play the role of her savior, he can do whatever he wants. Hinata noticed that the air around him had changed. His eyes seemed to light up like a candle when he left her to roam around the compound. The look in his eyes showed so much longing and nostalgia that Hinata had to wonder if he really was Sasuke. It was strange.

Her shadow cast upon the floor as Sasuke's lamp glowed faintly behind her. She has been sitting in the same spot for hours now. Her shadow, a dark version of her greeted her invitingly. She put her hand out, seeing it mimic her scares her. This shadow is hers, but she feels that this is all she'll be later on. A shadow without a face, a shadow no one will care about.

A soft knock on the door caused her trance to dissolve instantly. She looked to see Itachi open the door, a fairly calm expression gracing his features, even when he was wearing his anbu gear covered in blood. He had gone out for a mission in the afternoon and finished early.

Her first crush. Her first love, right in front of her, and yet she cannot react at all. It's a bittersweet reunion for them, after all.

They shared a sort of look of mutual understanding. They understood that any form, or choice of words wouldn't be right to describe this situation. Itachi walked outside, and Hinata followed, knowing that he isn't the kind to cry for her or pity her.

He's treating her as she wants to be treated. He does not see her as a wounded animal that is not able to help herself.

He sat down on the wooden floorboards, the moon gracing them with its presence as it shone brightly, casting a nice glow to both of their faces.

The breeze blew around them, cold but gentle. It's a nice night outside, and she would've been cooped up inside Sasuke's room for the rest of the night if it weren't for Itachi. She might have even gone insane by then, because being left to her own poisoning contemplations doesn't seem safe.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, letting their thoughts settle and letting a comfortable silence fall upon them.

"You do not love my brother." He stated bluntly, not sugar coating it in any way because he is just not that kind of person. He'll get to the point, get his facts straight, and assess the circumstances with accuracy.

She bit her lip, looking down in shame, wanting to apologize. Her childhood friend, this man beside her that means so much to her is someone she does not want to lie to. She loves him, a long time crush that grew as her admiration for him progressed into something deeper. But he doesn't know this, he'll never know because she never had the will to confess.

"Are you unable to respond? Should I take it that this proclamation of love for you, by my own brother, is false?"

Still, she stayed quiet. She doesn't know what to say. It is just her first day in the Uchiha Compound and she is already ruining this for Sasuke and herself. She'll be kicked out in no time.

Itachi sighed, not a frustrated one**. **But more like a sigh that said, "It's fine if you don't want to tell me right now."

She appreciates it.

He ruffles her hair lightly, an action that is so tender and familiar that it forces her to realize he is the same boy that helped her gain confidence long ago. Not much has changed even when both of them have aged throughout time.

But this moment is only temporary because Itachi's Sharingan activates and flashes dangerously as his piercing red eyes glow into the darkness. Hinata heart stops at the ferocity in them.

He dashes to the woods nearby and she hears a clang of metal against each other. The two figures commence complex taijutsu. Itachi's anbu uniform gleamed in the darkness as the figure clad in black gracefully dodged oncoming and lethal attacks.

The only pair of Byakugan eyes left in this world, aside from hers, glowed light lavender. It is such a gentle and pretty colour, yet it is only used for such malicious intent. Hinata can feel her heart tighten dangerously and her palms sweat profusely.

Neji has come all this way, risking himself at the residence of the Uchihas, just so he can kill her. Not even a week has passed and he has already deemed it the right time to get rid of her.

The metal of both Itachi's and Neji's weapons clash again and Hinata can hear herself scream.

If Itachi hadn't been here, she would have been dead by now.

This is not what Neji wanted. He was supposed to watch quietly in the night, make sure she is alive, that she isn't in the wrong care.

He regrets he came. He came because of his purely selfish reasons. His cousin's scream pierces into his ears and echoes into his mind. Neji's heart beats harshly against his chest. He can feel his eyesight flickering before him, and his body starts to slow down as Itachi lands a hard blow to his rib cage.

Warm liquid trickles from the corner of his mouth.

Neji realizes that even with the immense pain in every part of his body, Hinata's screams of torment hurt him more.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much to my beta reader <strong>saucekaay<strong>! You did an awesome job the last chapter, and for this chapter too. I love you! ;A;

If you have any suggestions or comments, I'd be happy to take them ;u;

Also, if you have any questions you want answered about this chapter, don't be afraid to pm me :D


End file.
